


Creating Traditions

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning of Christmas Eve at Britin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite

Brian woke up when the bed dipped as Justin quietly slipped out of it. He pulled the covers tighter around his body, hoping to catch a bit more sleep before Justin would come back with a tray of food that he didn’t want but would eat just to keep him happy. What felt like just seconds later, his foot was nudged by Justin’s.

“Hey, help me out here.”

Brian sat up and quickly took the tray from him so he wouldn’t get drenched by the guava juice that threatened to slip out of Justin’s grip. He secured the glass bottle and placed it on the night stand. "Your years as a waiter didn’t really pay off, did they?”

Glaring at him, Justin sat down and snuggled his cold feet against Brian's calves.

“Fucking hell!” Brian tried to get away, but he ended up staying when Justin’s fingers found his and held on tightly.

“Please don’t leave,” he whispered. “We’re creating traditions here.” Justin held a piece of fruit to Brian’s lips, watching the tip of his tongue slip out and lick at it before Brian opened up and let him feed it to him.

“That’s good. What was it?”

“Star fruit. Here. Try this.” Justin made sure he ate most of the fruit on the plate along with a waffle and sips of coffee. He hummed to the lyrics of a Christmas CD he’d turned on earlier while he finished his own food.

Brian’s eyes started to flutter as he listened to the music that filled the house. He sighed contentedly, wrapped his arms around Justin, and buried his nose in his hair.

“I love these songs. They remind me of the Christmases I had when I lived at home. Mom and Dad used to play them while we opened our gifts.”

“My mom spent most of the day in church, and Dad went over to the bar as early as possible.”

“What about you?”

“Deb took me in and let me celebrate with them.”

“I meant before that.”

“I tried to not let it get to me.”

Holding onto each other, they lay quietly for a while, slipping in and out of sleep until Justin pushed the covers away. “We need to get up. There are gifts under the tree!”

Brian rolled his eyes but followed him downstairs.

The tree was beautifully decorated, and the gifts were artfully wrapped. Justin had lit a fire and turned up the heat in the living room so they wouldn’t have to get dressed. Brian was about to bitch that the electricity bill was going to be sky high when Justin turned and flashed him a smile, making him forget his words and smile back at him. 

Brian sat down in one of the chairs, but Justin patted the floor next to himself, leaving Brian no choice but to get down there with him. His back protested, and he hated each and every sign that told him he was getting older. Justin still looked like a fucking teenager, and even though Mikey kept telling him he was still young and beautiful, he knew it wasn’t necessarily true anymore.

“You’re not even forty,” Justin mumbled. “Stop queening out.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. The annoying twat had always been onto him, even when he'd just found his way into Brian's bed and Brian hardly talked to him. He tugged on Justin’s arm until he got him to sit between his legs. “Merry Christmas.”

Justin craned his neck around to kiss him. “Merry Christmas. Are you still happy we decided to celebrate without our friends?”

“Yeah. They’ll all be here for . . . What did you rename it? The greatest New Year’s surprise party ever held?”

“Yep, that’s it. Happy to know you’ve paid attention.”

Brian put his arms over Justin’s shoulders and held onto his hands, making the rings on their fingers clink together.

Justin had found them the other day and had walked over to Brian with the box in his hand. “Here.” He’d held out the smaller of the rings towards him.

“What?”

“Put it on me. I want to try something.”

Brian had pushed his chair back from the desk and pulled him down on his lap. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

He’d rolled his lips in and looked at Justin for a long time before he’d slid it onto his finger and watched Justin slide his own ring on his finger. “So?”

“It feels right.” A smile had spread across Justin’s face, and Brian had gripped his hips harder.

“Want to keep it on?”

“Yes.” He gave Brian a peck on the cheek. ”Do we have to go through that whole wedding ordeal? Can’t we just sign the papers?”

“Anything you want, Sunshine.”

“Really? As soon as the rings come out you give up everything just to please me?” Justin hadn’t gotten the reaction he’d been expecting. Brian had just kept looking at him with eyes filled with so much love that Justin had had to turn his gaze away. 

“It just doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not important to you?”

“This is what’s important.” Brian had kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Fuck the wedding. Let’s sign the papers and get it over with.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Okay, get up. I have a phone conference in a couple of minutes, and I believe you have some party to plan.”

“Yeah? You want a wedding party?”

“They’re coming here for New Year’s anyway. We might as well give them a reason to celebrate.”

“Come and find me when you’re done. I can’t wait for our wedding night to begin.” Justin had watched Brian’s eyes get dark with lust and had kissed him quickly before he walked away. When he’d glanced back over his shoulder, he’d seen Brian tracing the ring with the tip of his fingers.

Now they sat in front of the fire and watched the flames’ shadows dance around the walls. Justin turned and straddled Brian’s thighs. They kissed slowly and tenderly, their naked chests pressed so tightly together they could feel the other’s heart beating. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying being close, the peace and quiet inside the house, and the sparks from the fire that lit up the room.

“Want to open the gifts?”

“Sure.” Justin got up on all fours and crawled over to the tree.

Brian reached out and stroked down the small of his back and over his ass. “Stay like that.”

“What? Like this?” Justin cocked an eyebrow at him and held still.

“Fucking perfect,” Brian murmured, his eyes roaming over Justin’s body.

He waited for a while before he finally moved, coming back with three small packages and one so heavy that it worried him. After receiving the way too expensive computer with amazing graphics programs that he still felt guilty for keeping but enjoyed too much to return last Christmas, Justin was a bit nervous to find out what Brian had come up with this year. 

Brian opened the first gift while Justin looked closely at his face. It was a photo album with pictures of Gus that Lindsay had sent him months ago mixed with small paintings and sketches Justin had made during the past year. He’d worked on it for so long, hoping Brian wouldn’t make fun of it. Brian slowly paged through it, smiling at some of the pictures and gently touching others. 

“You made this?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry he’s not here.” Justin leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“They’ll be here for New Year’s.”

“Yeah, but you know. It’s Christmas.”

“We’ll call him in a while. Here. Open this one.” Brian handed him what looked like an envelope.

Justin unwrapped it carefully so he wouldn’t ruin the paper and took out two tickets to the opening of an exhibition in London. He gasped when he saw it was by one of his favorite artists. “Brian! How did you get these?”

“You’re not the only one with contacts in the art world.”

Brian’s next gift was a pair of handmade Italian shoes that he'd been talking about for months but for some reason never got around to buying. He looked genuinely happy when he noticed the brand. “You remembered.”

“I did.” Justin struggled to remove the ribbons from the huge box. Finally opening the lid, he saw that it was filled with DVD’s. “What’s this?”

“Look at them.”

“Oh! The classics you keep telling me to watch.” He lifted the top layers, but he still couldn’t see the bottom of the box. “How many are there?”

“Fifty-two.”

“Will you watch them with me?” The second he said it he bit his lip and tried not to blush. He hated himself for still sounding like a needy seventeen-year-old.

Brian smiled when he saw him cringe. “Every one of them.”

“Maybe we can watch one every week next year?” Justin continued to rummage through the DVD’s and found two gay porn movies. Looking at the covers, he started to giggle.

“Don't mock them until you've tried them.”

“I’m not. It’s just that the actors look so old.”

“Fuck you! They’re probably my age.”

“Yeah, probably.” Justin ducked in time to avoid the pillow that came flying at him as he headed for the kitchen.

Brian fell back onto the cushions and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the songs that were apparently on repeat while he waited for Justin to come back with two cups of hot chocolate. Just as he’d done the previous year. And the year before that. How the hell had he ended up in a mansion out in the middle of nowhere with a huge fucking tree and a blond twink who wore a ring that matched the one on his own finger? He closed his eyes and felt his heart race. Traditions meant expectations. They locked people in. They were set up solely to make sure nothing would ever change.

Carrying the brim-filled cups and a bag of cookies, Justin was about to ask Brian for help when he sensed how tense he was. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was ready to either run or explode, depending on which instinct hit him first. Silently cursing, Justin went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Beam along with two glasses before he returned to the living room. “Call Gus.” He held the phone out towards Brian.

“Didn’t I just tell you we’ll talk to him later?”

“You won’t be able to do it later.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Justin waved the bottle and a couple of joints in front of Brian and nodded towards the porn movies on the table.

“Oh, okay.” Brian sat up and dialed the number, grinning at Justin when he wiggled himself down in his lap after putting one of the discs in the DVD player. Brian set the phone on speaker when Lindsay picked up.

She wished them a merry Christmas, asked how everyone was doing, and told them how much they were looking forward to seeing them.

“Have the kids opened their gifts yet?” Brian took a sip of the drink Justin had poured him.

“Yes, they’re playing with them right now.”

“Can we talk to him?”

“Of course. I miss you both so much.” She sniffled and Brian cut her off before it got real bad.

“Go and get our son. We don’t have all day.” His soft voice took the edge off his words.

“Gus?! Dad and Justin are on the phone.”

They heard the clatter of toys hitting the floor and his rapid footsteps approaching.

“Hello?”

“Merry Christmas, Sonny Boy.” Brian twisted Justin’s hair between his fingers.

“I’m wearing the pajamas Grandma Deb sent me. Are you wearing yours, Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“And Justin, too?”

“Justin, too.” Brian’s hand roamed over Justin’s naked chest, and they smiled at each other.

“Did you get any nice gifts?” Justin asked.

“Yep.” Gus started to tell them a long story about cars and Lego men that could do amazing things if put together correctly. Apparently they were the coolest things ever.

“Do you remember what we talked about the other night?” Brian listened to his son breathe into the phone before answering.

“I get to open more gifts when we celebrate New Year’s with you?”

“That’s right.”

“I wish it was New Year’s already,” Gus said when Justin told him his gifts were waiting for him under the tree. “JR!” The phone banged against the floor when he threw it down.

“Sorry.” Mel picked it up. “He had to rescue a fire truck from being stuffed into JR’s new purse. Did Lindsay tell you she’d call you later this week to let you know when we’ll arrive?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Have a nice day, guys.”

Brian turned off the phone and took a couple of drags from the joint Justin had lit. “I fucking miss them,” he mumbled. He kissed Justin before he got up and stretched his long, lean body, making Justin lick his lips. “I don’t care how cozy you think it is to sit on the floor. I’m moving over to the sofa.”

Justin nodded and put the cushions back where they belonged before he flopped down onto them. He waited until Brian lay down behind him, and then he pushed PLAY on the remote. 

“What happened to watching one every week next year?”

Justin shrugged and told him to hush.

“You do know the dialogue isn’t the most important thing in a porn movie, right?” Brian held the joint between Justin’s lips and watched him suck on it.

“It’s a classic; I don’t want to miss one second of it.”

“Good luck with that.” Brian’s hand was already wrapped around Justin’s rapidly growing cock, and he pushed his hips rhythmically against his ass.

Reaching under the sofa, Justin found a tube of lube and handed it to him, moaning loudly when Brian slid inside him seconds later. He was sound asleep when the end credits started to roll, his cheeks still flushed and his skin sticky with sweat.

The fire was about to die out, and the lights on the tree glittered around the room. Brian rested his head on Justin’s chest and inhaled his scent. 

Maybe, just maybe, creating traditions with the right guy wasn't so bad after all, he thought, before he drifted off.


End file.
